hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Dannii Carbone
Dannii Carbone played by Christina Baily. She first appeared In 2004, before leaving In 2007 her main storylines Include a relationship with Russ Owen and being raped by villain Andy Holt. Biography Dannii was introduced as a wealthy, fashion student at Hollyoaks Community College. She made her first appearance in Hollyoaks by arriving in a flashy car with blacked-out windows and a couple of mean-looking men by her side. She moved above Drive 'n' Buy with Nick O'Connor and Kristian Hargreaves, and attracted male attention. Everyone jumped to the conclusions that her father is in the Mafia, but he was in fact just a rich Italian businessman; Further more, Dannii proved she could stand on her own feet. She began to work at the Student Union Bar and fell for the charms of Russ Owen who she was working with. They began to date . However, the romance took a break when Russ discovered that he has testicular cancer, and Dannii shows her loyalty as she sticks by him. She also became close friends with Hall's roommate Joe Spencer she often supported him throughout his troubles. Dannii and Russ got back together after a while and their relationship seemed stronger. In the late night spin off Hollyoaks: Crossing The Line, Dannii was invited to Lee Hunter's presidential party and her drink was spiked by Andy Holt, who went on to rape her. The morning after, Dannii could not remember what had happened and confronted Andy, who told her she slept with him. Russ's brother and Andy's best friend Sam overheard what had happened and Dannii begged him to keep quiet. Several months after he had attacked Dannii, Andy spiked Louise Summers drink at The Loft but she was saved by Joe. Louise began to suspect she had been spiked and that a date rapist was on the loose. She began a campaign at HCC "whats in your drink", and after noticing Dannii's change in personality and seeing her have a panic attack, Louise realised Dannii had been attacked. She helped Dannii to deal with it but not before he struck again. When she confronted him with the truth, Andy refused to admit he had raped her; to make matters worse, Andy lied to her husband Russ and told him that Dannii had seduced him. When Russ confronted her, an enraged Dannii told Russ that Andy really did rape her but Russ believed Andy over Dannii resulting in them divorcing, as Andy and he had become friends with Andy through Sam who was now also in on the rapes. Dannii then reached her lowest point and attempted to jump off the roof of HCC, but Louise stopped her. She brings fellow rape victims Mel and Sophie Burton along with her to prove to Dannii that they could band together and report Andy to the police. The four victims gave their statements to the police, but Andy had by that time disappeared from Hollyoaks. Dannii found support in her fellow victims and her friends including Joe. After several attempts to recover from her rape, Dannii knows she had to make a fresh start back home in Italy. Russ tried to stop her from going and asks her to marry him again, but her decision was made. Russ even told Dannii that he had accidentally killed Andy when he went to confront him for what he did to her which he thought he did, but Andy had actually survived. Shocked, Dannii told him to go to the police. After a tearful goodbye to Russ, Dannii then left Hollyoaks in a taxi. Dannii returned to Hollyoaks in June 2007 after receiving a text message from her ex-lover Russ on his Mobile phone saying that he wanted her back. The message was in fact sent by Darren Osborne. She got to meet his fiancée, Mercedes McQueen, who was furious, believing that Russ still loved his ex-partner Dannii. Mercedes dumped pasta on her head. In the end, Russ pledged his loyalty to Mercedes, and Dannii left to work in a fashion house in Milan. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2004 debuts Category:2006 departures Category:2007 returns Category:2007 departures Category:Students Category:Rape Victims Category:Designers Category:1986 births Category:Past characters Category:Sexual abuse victims